Business transactions are increasingly taking place over the Internet and other electronic communication networks. Electronic markets may provide a forum for such transactions, allowing buyers to locate sellers, and vice versa. This process may involve a buyer (or seller) identifying one or more suitable offers to sell (or buy) from one or more sellers (or buyers). However, it may be difficult for a buyer (or seller) to identify suitable offers to sell (or buy) from among the offers available to the buyer (or seller) for a number of reasons. For example, there may be a relatively large amount of information for a buyer (or seller) to consider when trying to identify suitable offers to sell. The market may include a relatively large number of offers.
Offers may include a number of variables, and there may be a relatively large number of possible values for each variable. Additionally, there may be no available offers providing a substantial match with a particular order from the buyer (or seller). The buyer (or seller) may therefore have to determine which of the available offers provide a relatively close match with that order, taking into account a number of offer variables and possibly the relative priorities of such variables.